Child Of The Rivers
by LakeLethe
Summary: They needed a child for so long even prophecies had stated so.But they never found the right body until Lee Kim lands dead into their hands.Putting their powers together into her,they revive her and she wakes up in a hospital,not knowing anything but her name and the eerie message they left. She finds herself thrown into camp and going on a quest that could mean the end of Olympus.


**[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]**

**0.**

Her lifeless body floated down in the darkness, like a leaf falling from a tree. Except, she wasn't falling gracefully, her body was flailing in all directions possible. She had lost control of her body minutes ago, when she had died. The blood on her jacket was still fresh, parts of her arm gushing out, her body was still bleeding like there was no tomorrow.

Then it smashed straight forward into a hard, burning river. At least her body had stopped moving, but now it was completely still and in a contorted position. As if didn't look dead enough.

A whisper rang through the pit, hissing and coursing its way.

"I smell the blood of a half-blood" One whispers, taking a form of something misty, its form so delicate as if someone was to run their hand through it, it would disappear. Another took a similar form.

"A dead half-blood." One mumbles.

"But of whom?" Another takes the form and they all circle around her dead body, creating a cloud like feeling.

"Never-mind the matter." A fourth one joins in.

They all seemed frail, as if easily broken. It was true. People had horrible legends in the past about them, one who had the touch of immortality, another which had the power to forget, one who controlled grief, one with fire and healing and lastly one with loss of hope. None were very happy. People didn't like them very much, but those who bathed in them would gain much. But no one was to come for years, fading their legacy and legend away, fading themselves away. They needed something to keep them alive, for hundreds of years, they had thought of a child.

"We've waited long. She should be the one." The last one rises. The most important, the most well known.

"What makes you think _she _is the one?" One whispers eerily.

"After all we have seen many dead half-bloods near."

"But they all have been discovered by their parentage. They all had a past. This one, I can sense in me knows nothing. Cares nothing, she doesn't know who she's from. We should take her. This could be our only chance." She speaks.

"Do _you _know whom she is from?"

A silence rings; they all stare at her body, her long black hair coursing down, covered in blood.

"I do. But it is not important. Let us form a circle."

"Wait, what if they were to find out?"

"We _need _her. In time they will soon realize, _they _need her. They may try to obliterate her. They very well discover her true parentage. But it's a risk we need to take for ourselves, and for Olympus."

No one mentions a word as they all form a circle, a misty circle together and they connect. The shudders of the underworld are silent as one tries to rid her mind of her past memories, to rid her of anyone else's mind. Another clears her body. Not knowing what power she will contain, as they have never done this before.

Her body starts to twitch, the blood draining from her dirty skin, her mind doing the same. She remembers nothing.

"She will be dangerous."

"But she also will be forgotten. She will have forgotten who she was, everyone will. She will only remember her name." One whispers.

"A name is enough to stir power. _Styx_" one finally mentions her name. It creates an even more chilling feeling.

"It may be so."

"I feel revived already."

"We're not quite done yet." Styx whispers. They all combust and burst into drips of mist, landing on her face, soaking into her skin, into her blood, into her _powers_. Their powers pumping into her blood.

"Will she still have her original parentages powers?" A voice rings.

"She shall." Styx mumbles. "Send her up will you Lethe?" She continues.

"Is it really that easy?" Lethe asks.

"I wouldn't say it was easy." Styx replies, drained of power and her river soaking.

"Let the troubling feelings pass. We have wanted a child for so long, we needed a half-blood of choice to support our powers and inherit them."

"Acheron is correct Lethe. Her problems shall be her own, as the prophecies state, this was needed and we have done no wrong."

"What does _she _know? She's mad!" Lethe complains, but slowly, her body starts fading away.

"I still believe this was rash."

"We _begged_ Zeus for years." Acheron complained. "He gave us no choice. He knows not of the prophecy. No one does."

"But they'll know. It was stated from when we began."

"Hush Lethe."

"Lethe, before she fades let us put a message in her mind." Cocytus, another, says.

_You will live again. A second chance, not only for you, but for us as well._

_You may not live long, nor will you be happy._

_But it is your destiny. You will know. _

_When Olympus needs you, and so do we, you will save us._

_But you will end. _

Her gentle lips and face, only of what was left. They all watched together as her body faded away in the mortal world, those last words in her mind, her name in her mind but nothing else.


End file.
